nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
NSW Trains Wiki:ParentPage
Wiki Information | Contact Information The internet is a rapidly growing entity that is being developed and becoming even more accessible at an unprecedented rate. This growth can often leave parents and guardians in the dark about the dangers and mature content that may be present. This page has been created in order to offer the most vital information about the NSW Trains Wiki site, in order for you to make an informed decision on whether the material on this website is suitable for your child. Wiki Information: Invigilation | Target Audience | Account Set-up | Official Status Website Maintenance and Invigilation The NSW Trains Wiki is an encyclopedic database -- dedicated to documenting all information about the railways in New South Wales -- which is edited and maintained by the general public, either anonymously or through an account. The information on the NSW Trains Wiki and it's social features are monitored through post-moderation by uncompensated volunteers from the community who are selected on trustworthiness and experience; meaning that, although action is always taken against any inappropriate material, such action may be delayed. The NSW Trains Wiki is hosted by Wikia, a San Francisco-based wiki platform hosting and development company, and is thus monitored closely by Wikia staff and representatives. Both the NSW Trains Wiki and Wikia adhere to U.S. federal and applicable state laws to ensure the best security and experience for NSW Trains Wiki's users. Target Audience As a Wikia hosted wiki, the NSW Trains Wiki adheres to federal law and is therefore only available for use by users above the age of 13 years old, in accordance with the children's online privacy protection act (COPPA). The NSW Trains Wiki is suitable for users from any age group, and does not contain any content that might not be appropriate for children. Children under the age of 13 may read articles but are not allowed to sign up for an account, in accordance with COPPA. Account Set-up and Cost A registered account is not needed to read any Wikia sites, including the NSW Trains Wiki, but account creation enriches the experience through extra features such as social modules and reduced website advertisements. The NSW Trains Wiki allows users without an account to edit its content, but displays that user's IP address publicly as a measure of recognizing who edited what and when. Accounts can be made for anyone above the age of 13 years old, but Wikia and the NSW Trains Wiki requires the user's date of birth and email address for confirmation. The NSW Trains Wiki is free of charge to all users, with or without an account. Non-Official Status the NSW Trains Wiki is not affiliated with or endorsed by Sydney Trains, NSW TrainLink, Transport for NSW or the NSW Government, and is therefore not an officially sanctioned NSW Railways reference website. The NSW Trains Wiki gathers and publishes all information through the fair use doctrine under US federal copyright laws. For more information on our non-official website status please read our general disclaimer. Contact Information: NSW Trains Wiki Contact Information ‽ The email system requires a registered account to be used. Message walls may be more preferable for those without an account.